


waiting, wanting

by SlytherclawSith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Interrogation, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherclawSith/pseuds/SlytherclawSith
Summary: Kylo stepped forward.  He removed his cloak and carelessly dropped to the floor.  His gloves soon followed.  Finally, he reached up and, with a metallic hiss, his mask came off as well.Cautiously, he reached out through the bond and prodded at her shields.I know you're not asleep.No reply came.  Kylo sighed and moved to the side of the bed.  He gently stroked her cheek, revelling in the softness of her golden skin."Rey."She stirred beneath him.  Her eyelids fluttered open, and her full lips parted as she turned her cheek against his hand.  Their eyes met."Oh, scavenger.  You're in a lot of trouble.""Am I?" she asked demurely, eyelids lowering.  With deliberate slowness, she drew back the covers.To reveal her very naked body.Instead of escaping from the Star Destroyer, Rey waits for Kylo in his quarters.  Smut ensues.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 196





	waiting, wanting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on that memorable scene from TROS. It may have been done already by some other authors, but I thought I'd add my own twist to it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kylo Ren strode down the corridor, cape billowing behind him.

"She's in my quarters. Lock down the ship." he commanded a pair of nearby stormtroopers.

Once he had turned away, one of the stormtroopers nudged the other and suggestively gestured to his groin. This earned him a swift poke in the ribs with a blaster, and the two of them marched off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Kylo had reached the entrance of his quarters. The door slid open, and he gazed the expanse of white walls and surfaces. His display of Sith artefacts was disarrayed, the floors covered in the remnants of his grandfather's mask and red beans from the marketplace. He ignored the mess and proceeded to the door of his sleeping chambers.

He could feel her force signature, like rays of sunlight leaking into the back of his mind as their bond hummed at the proximity.

_She's waiting for me._

The door slid open. Kylo stepped inside.

* * *

The room was utterly silent.

A petite form laid on his bed, nestled under black silk sheets. Her chestnut hair had escaped from its neat three buns, and loose tendrils spread across the pillow. She was youthful, impossibly angelic in sleep, the sharp features of her face softened and erased of worry.

Kylo stepped forward. He removed his cloak and carelessly dropped to the floor. His gloves soon followed. Finally, he reached up and, with a metallic hiss, his mask came off as well.

Cautiously, he reached out through the bond and prodded at her shields.

_I know you're not asleep._

No reply came. Kylo sighed and moved to the side of the bed. He gently stroked her cheek, revelling in the softness of her golden skin.

"Rey."

She stirred beneath him. Her eyelids fluttered open, and her full lips parted as she turned her cheek against his hand. Their eyes met.

"Oh, scavenger. You're in a lot of trouble."

"Am I?" she asked demurely, eyelids lowering. With deliberate slowness, she drew back the covers.

To reveal her very naked body.

Kriff, she was filthy. Kylo could do nothing but gape at Rey for what felt like hours on end. He felt his pants becoming uncomfortably tight as all the blood in his body rushed to his groin. His eyes roved over her body, admiring her smooth skin, the curves of her chest and hips, her toned legs. Her rosy nipples, puckered in the sterile air. A glimpse of damp pink flesh between her thighs. He could stare for a thousand lifetimes and never look away.

Sure, he'd fantasised about having his way with her. Many, many times, often while rutting into his own fist. But in all his lurid visions, he pleasured her with sweet kisses and gentle caresses. He had never imagined his innocent scavenger seducing him with the sight of her naked curves.

Almost unconsciously, Kylo's hands reached for her. His palms brushed against the swell of her breasts, making her shiver. His hands travelled upwards, one grasping her small chin. The other ran a finger over her plump bottom lip. Kylo leaned forward.

Suddenly, Rey wrenched her chin out of his grip and shoved his solid chest away from her. She bared her teeth, glaring at him with flushed cheeks and flashing eyes. Her lazy sultriness had disappeared, replaced by the fierceness that had served her well during all those years on Jakku.

Kylo stared at her. "Rey." he said. "What-"

Rey cut him off. "No." she snapped. "You don't get to touch. You don't get to take anything else from me."

Kylo opened his mouth again. Rey scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. This only served to push up her breasts more, which really wasn't helping Kylo focus.

Not to be deterred, he pushed on. "Then why are you here in my quarters? Waiting for me, in my bed... _Naked._ "

"It's my turn to ask the questions, Ren." Rey replied angrily.

Kylo held up his hands. "Fine. We'll talk. But could you please put your clothes back on first?"

"Does it distract you?" asked Rey, her earlier coyness returning. Kylo didn't reply, but he could feel a slight flush blooming on his neck and the tips of his ears.

Rey smirked. Then she reached out and grasped his arm, giving it a surprisingly forceful tug. Kylo made a noise of alarm and fell onto the bed in an untidy sprawl of limbs.

He rolled over to lie flat on his back and looked at Rey with wide eyes. She straddled him, pressing her wet heat against his clothed erection. With deliberate slowness, she ground her hips against him and the sweet friction caused them both to groan.

" _Rey._ " Kylo panted, bucking his hips. She pressed a slim finger to his lips.

"If you touch me or say anything without my permission, I'm leaving. So be a good boy, won't you?" Rey said sweetly.

Fury and lust battled for dominance with Kylo. Eventually, he realised that he was willing to be ordered around and humiliated for just one touch.

Rey already owned his heart. What was his body or his pride worth in comparison?

Slowly, he nodded. Rey grinned triumphantly. "Let's start. I want you naked as well." she said.

"Where is Exegol?"

* * *

Despite the naked man lying underneath her, Rey was completely out of control.

She had no idea how interrogations were supposed to work, let alone one of a more... sexual nature. She'd had a carefully laid out plan, which had mostly derailed the moment Kylo stepped into the room.

Nevertheless, she had been pretty successful thus far. Kylo had been relatively easy to shock into submission. Though he remained silent, his eyes roved over her body, looking at her with an emotion akin to adoration. Her heart clenched. 

To distract herself, she asked her first question. "Where is Exegol?"

Kylo's eyes flicked to hers. "Far away." he replied lazily. His dark eyes glimmered with amusement.

Rey rolled her eyes. "I know that." she snapped. " _Where?"_

He chuckled. "Oh, Rey. Did you really think it would be that easy?" His plush lips curled in an infuriating smirk.

Rey felt like screaming. Even when he was at her mercy, Kylo was still the one in control. He was so arrogant. And stubborn.

But so was she.

She curled over him, bringing her face close to his. Rey felt Kylo stiffen in surprise. When she dragged her tongue from his neck to his earlobe, she could feel another part of his body hardening as well.

This tine, she was the one smirking. She whispered in his ear, a lover's heated caress. "You said you would answer my questions." 

When he didn't answer, she trailed her hand down the solid planes of his chest. She travelled past his abdomen, to lightly brush her fingers against his cock. It was warm to the touch, with pulsing veins and a bead of precum forming on the tip.

Kylo had his eyes shut, as if he was in pain. Now he opened them. The pupils were dilated and glazed with lust, and his eyelashes fanned over his flushed cheeks.

"And I will." he replied hoarsely. "Once you ask me a question that really matters to you, rather than one out of obligation to that cursed Resistance you cling to."

His words stung. In retaliation, Rey grasped his cock and gave it a harsh squeeze. He gasped loudly and Rey looked up, afraid she had hurt him, but the swipe of his tongue against his bottom lip indicated he felt nothing but arousal.

"Alright, _Supreme Leader Ren._ " she said. "How long have you been working with Palpatine?"

Rey couldn't bring herself to refer to him as her grandfather. Perhaps if she refused to acknowledge their connection, Palpatine would remain a far off, dark threat she could fight impersonally.

And all those years on Jakku, sleepless nights and tears of longing and loneliness. They would not be for nothing. She could continue to hope someone would come back for her one day. 

Kylo's eyes now held a look of mute sympathy, as if he could hear what she was thinking even without trying. Considering the power of their bond, he probably could. Rey should have felt angered by this, but instead she only felt a kind of dull embarrassment.

Perhaps it was Kylo's sympathy for her that prompted him to reply. "Our... alliance began not longer after he announced his presence to the galaxy." he answered.

Rey scoffed. " _Alliance?_ Is that what you call joining up with a Sith lord and murdering innocent people in his name?"

"He's means to an end." replied Kylo harshly. "If I hadn't agreed to his terms, he would have destroyed the First Order. And next, the Resistance." 

"Besides, he's given me information. Regarding your family."

Kylo was also careful not to directly mention Palpatine's relation to her. This seemed strange to Rey, since he was the one who had told her in the first place. Hurled it at her, to be more precise. It had felt like a stab to the gut.

Rey suddenly feels exhausted. She's so tired, tired of all these secrets, this war, denying her feelings any longer. She's tired of everything.

So she leaned down and pressed a softer kiss to his lips. Lower down, the slide of skin against skin was smooth and warm, almost euphoric.

"Rey." said Kylo quietly. "Don't you want to know-"

She cut him off with another kiss, this time with almost bruising force.

"i don't want to talk about it anymore." replied Rey.

"What do you want, then?" asked Kylo, his eyes hooded with desire.

Rey reached for his cock once again and whispered her answer against his skin.

"You."

* * *

Kylo was in complete agony.

Rey touched the tip of his cock with her tongue, slowly licking circles on the engorged head and lightly scraping with her teeth. Then she took his cock into her mouth, enveloping his length with glorious warmth while her hands toyed with his balls.

Kylo bucked his hips. He could already feel a tingling sensation at the base of his spine, and had to concentrate very hard in order to not come then and there.

But Rey was merciless, licking hot strips down his length and hollowing her cheeks to suck harder. Just when Kylo thought he was going to come, right down her thoat, she pulled away and planted a kiss on the tip.

Then she winked. Ben groaned and reached for her, simultaneously furious, disappointed and aroused.

"Don't you want to come inside me?" Rey asked coyly. She brought a hand down to play with the lips of her slick and pink pussy.

" _Yes._ " Kylo replied. His voice was hoarse with want. 

But then he remembered something important. "Contraceptive implant?" he asked.

Rey nodded. Relieved, Kylo pulled her back into his arms. He reached between her legs, playing with the fluids there and slowly rubbing her clit.

Rey began to pant and whimper. Then Kylo heard her say "No." He immediately stopped.

"I want you inside me. Right now." Rey said. Kylo thought he might pass out upon hearing those words. He went to cover her with his body, then stopped.

"No." he replied simply.

"No?" Rey echoed, incredulous.

"Rey, sweetheart. I want you to listen to me very carefully. From now on, you're going to do what I say. You are _mine_."

She looked up at him dazedly. Her throat bobbed elegantly as she swallowed.

Kylo wondered if he's gone too far. "But if you don't want that, it's fine..." he added. 

But Rey grabbed him and pulled him into another fierce kiss. When they parted, her eyes were dark with lust. He could feel her dripping onto him.

"But didn't you enjoy it when I was in control?" she asked sweetly.

Kylo growled like an animal. "Did you think it was funny, teasing me like that?" he snarled.

"You filthy little cocktease. I'm going to have to punish you for that."

Rey's cheeks reddened, but her eyes remained fixed on his. "How?" she asked breathily.

"Turn over." ordered Kylo. "On your hands and knees."

She obeyed. Kylo ran his eyes over the delicious curve of her ass, practically salivating at the sight.

Hearing his movements, Rey looked over her shoulder to see what he was doing. Kylo grasped a handful of her hair and gave it a harsh tug. Rey made a tiny noise of pleasure and grew wetter, her body trembling on the bed.

"Eyes front, sweetheart." Kylo commanded. "And _stay still._ "

The first slap on the tanned skin of her ass took her by surprise. Rey went rigid, then let out a series of whimpers. Kylo soothed the red skin with gentle kisses, and stroked along her spine to make sure she was still fine.

Judging by the wetness trickling down her thigh, Rey was more that fine. So Kylo continued his spanking, enjoying the way her supple bounced with every slap.

Once her entire ass was painted a lovely shade of red, Kylo buried his face between her legs and began lapping up her juices. Rey squealed and wriggled frantically. Kylo continued to lick along her outer lips and stuck his tongue inside her tight entrance, collecting more slick and spreading it up to her clit. Rey jolted every time he tapped her bundle of nerves.

Eventually, Rey collapsed onto the bed. She writhed around in an almost delirious frenzy, begging him to fuck her. His poor girl.

"You did so well, sweetheart." said Kylo. "I think you're ready now."

Without further ado, Kylo thrust into her, resisting to urge to groan at the wet heat surrounding his cock. Rey's squeals of surprise quickly transformed into low, guttural moans as Kylo pressed her into the bed and pounded in and out of her, his thick cock fucking her hard and fast and impossibly deep.

Kylo slammed her down onto his cock as their hips collided. The slickness of her arousal made each thrust sound obscene, these noises only adding to the heaviness is his cock that was quickly growing.

He knew Rey was close. Her eyes were shut, but they fluttered with each clench of her walls around him.

“Ben!” she screamed, completely delirious with pleasure. For a moment, Kylo stiffened. Hearing his true name, _Ben_ , come out of her mouth, shocked him.

But it also felt... right.

Rey was the only one that had truly believed in him. When he was around her, he felt like Ben Solo again.

This realisation made him pump his hips faster, intent on pushing this beautiful woman to the height of pleasure.

Rey was glorious when she came.

With a roar, Kylo gave one last thrust and clutched Rey close to him, spilling into her. His body felt molten, all his senses blinded with the force of his pleasure.

And when he returned, Ben Solo was reborn.

* * *

They lay in his bed afterwards, fingers entwined.

"How was it?" asked Rey softly. She was blushing, the covers pulled up past her waist, completely at odds with the bold, seductive persona she had worn earlier.

"It was... beautiful." Ben replied, kissing her temple. Savouring this precious moment of peace. "Even if you were only doing to get information out of me."

Rey sat up suddenly, looking startled. "Ben." she said. "That wasn't-"

"It's alright." he replied. A wave of bitterness rushed through him, but he tried to force it down. "We're on opposites sides of a war, Rey. You did what you had to do."

Ben didn't bother to ask if she would join him. Each rejection she has given him in the past has stung worse then the last. He was not sure if he could handle it again.

Rey touched the side of his face, forcing him to look at her. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, but her grasp was firm and unyielding.

"We're not enemies, Ben. We never could be." Rey whispered. "I'm sorry that I had to use such vile tactics on you... but what we did still meant a lot to me. _You_ mean a lot to me."

Ben laughed bitterly. "Well, you've certainly shown me how much I am worth to you." he replied. "A convenient fool to seduce information out of and distract so her friends can escape."

"You... knew about Finn and Poe?" asked Rey, shocked.

"Don't worry. The traitor and idiot flyboy escaped from this planet safely. No doubt they're back at the Resistance base, helping my mother plot against the First Order."

"If you knew they were here, why did you let them escape?" whispered Rey. "You could have killed them. Why didn't you?"

"I told you already. I'm a fool. A fool that thought that maybe, if I tried to redeem myself, you'd actually start to care for me."

And with those words, Ben pulled back the covers and got out of the bed. He started to retrieve his clothes and get dressed again.

Rey stood up as well. Ben turned away, so he wouldn't have to watch her leave him. Not again.

Then he felt a hand against his cheek. Rey was standing in front of him, a bedsheet wrapped around her body.

Hope rose inside of Ben.

“I do care about you. In fact,” she said, closing her eyes and clenching her jaw as if she was steeling herself to do something.

“I love you, Ben Solo.”

Ben gaped at her inelegantly. His chest felt tight, and a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth.

“I love you.” Rey said again. “Not Kylo Ren. I’ve been denying my feelings for a long time. Especially after Crait, when it seemed like there was no hope for you to be redeemed and become the man I love.”

“But today, you’ve shown me. You were always that man, underneath.”

There was a long period of silence. Ben’s mind jumped from a romantic escape to a wedding to children in a wild romp of happiness and shock. 

Rey looked embarrassed. “But if you don’t feel the same way.” she said. “I’ll understand.” Tears welled in her hazel eyes.

Hastily, Ben reached for her. He brushed her hair from her face and looked deep into her eyes.

“I’ve always loved you. Even when I didn’t know it.” he replied. “And I want to be than man again, not just for you but also for my parents. And myself.”

They lost themselves in another kiss, this one slow and tender instead of heated and passionate.

Eventually, Rey pulled away. “I have to return to the Resistance.” she said reluctantly.

“I know.” replied Ben. He knew they loved each other, but he had no idea where their fates would take them next.

Eyes sparkling, Rey held out her hand. “I want you to join me.” she said.

Ben laughed at that. He grabbed Rey’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back. He already knew he would go anywhere and everywhere this woman asked him to, for the rest of their lives.

As long as they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to add that bit with the stormtroopers :)
> 
> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://slytherclawsith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
